


Scrouge Sisters

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Loss of Trust, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi looks at Travos’s body, mangled beyond repair. At Aradia. At Sollux’s tears. This is not what the Scrouge Sisters do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrouge Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Terezi/Vriska   
> won (Korean): the reluctance on a person's part in letting go of an illusion
> 
> A/N: I'm bordering Terezi had a crush on Vriska back then vs they were just friends....>.> So look at it either way.

They are the Scrouge Sisters. Champions of Justice. Defenders of the weak. Destroyers of evil. The ultimate team-up.

 

Together, they will punish the bad. Together, they will ensure the law is carried out.

 

They are—

 

“He won’t walk again,” Sollux announces, his voice hoarse. It’s the second body he’s looked at today and she doesn’t think he’s had time to really acknowledge the first. Terezi only knows the barest hint of what happened with Aradia and Sollux hasn’t spoken of it since.

 

She doesn’t want to ask for details.

 

It’s bad enough to know that Vriska is behind it.

 

Looking down, she can see Travos, broken Travos. His legs mangled beyond repair. The fact that he’s alive is a miracle.

 

This is not something the Scrouge Sisters do.

 

This is something they are supposed to stop.

 

“But he’ll live,” she finally manages to say. “She didn’t kill him.”

 

“ _Him_ , no.” There’s that emphasis again and she’s keenly reminded of Travos’s missing teammate. “But close enough.”

 

“And Aradia?” She doesn’t want to ask but she has to know. A part of her is still hoping to hear it was all a misunderstanding.

 

“She…” Sollux swallows, hard. “Fuck. She…later. Just…later.”

 

“I—okay, later.” He’s blinking rapidly now and she looks away quietly.

 

After a few minutes, he rubs his eyes and quickly sits next to his computer. A few strokes and he’s found the man from before. “I’m ready to contact him,” Sollux informs her. His hand hovers over the send button, a beginning and an ending. A simple press of the button and something irreparable will occur.

 

Something irreparable has already occurred.

 

Vriska is not the troll Terezi thought she was. Not good, not just, not noble in the least.

 

The painful part is the realization she might never have been that troll. Those thoughts, those hopes—they were all in Terezi’s head alone.

 

And all this destruction in front of her, all of it was caused in part by her.

 

“Let’s…” She hesitates. The button can’t be unpressed. Their bond cannot be repaired after this.

 

She isn’t sure if she wants it to anyways. Her hand closes around the communicator, the sharp edges reminding her of Vriska’s bite.

 

Centering herself, she nods. “Let’s do it.”

 

He clicks the button, connecting her with the Doc and she closes her eyes.

 

With this, the Scourge Sisters are no more.

 

But then again, the Scourge Sisters never existed in the first place.


End file.
